Mommy Draco
by Lady of the squirrels
Summary: It was a normal night until they showed up from a war on the other side of the forbidden forest. They showed up beaten and sickly, and Albus let them in. With an elder, came a child that could melt the toughest of hearts.
1. The beginning

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I forgot to put that in at first. Also, enjoy this story, though, it's not so pleasant at the beginning, it gets better :3 trust me.

Albus Dumbledore stood tiredly in front of Rubeus Hagrid's little hut as the last of a group of prisoners walked, limped and jogged from the trees of the forbidden forest. Their pale bodies were easily spotted in the pitch dark of the night, and their clothes barely managed to stay on their lithe bodies. He followed the last one up, an old man with a small toddler in his arms. He didn't say anything as he heard almost schizophrenic whispering from the elder's parched lips towards the young bundle wrapped in a thin potato sack.

The group was jittery as they stood in front of Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape. He watched a long moment at the back before tapping the weary man on the shoulder. "I will take her to be healed, if you wish." The man gave him a long glance, almost as if he had no right to trust him. Albus realized the man would not look him in the eyes, nor would he shift his arms any easily around the small girl. He finally nodded and gently laid the little girl in Albus's arms.

He walked past the group as they looked at the little girl in his arms. Did they think he was going to make them suffer more? He could not tell if it was fear or anxiety in their eyes. "Dear people," His voice boomed silencing their foreign whispers in the still night, "I do not know of the horrors you have experienced, but I wish to make things easier by letting you into my school, and offering you shelter for the time being. Please, follow us." He did not know if they understood him, but they did follow him, and he was glad for that.

Severus and Minerva whispered amongst themselves, possibilities that the rumors floating around the magical world were correct. The Creetan wizards having finally declared war on the Elites. Though it was easy to tell the prisoners pride were wounded, it was not sure of what side they belonged, or if that was even why they had been imprisoned, and though they hadn't said they were prisoners, it was easy to tell they were.

"Minerva, please wake dear Pomfrey up." He handed his precious cargo to the Gryffindor head of house, and opened the door for her. She slipped in and hurried up the stairs, careful of the tiny bundle. Severus gave the headmaster a side glance and he smiled. "Severus, I request your assistance in the Great Hall." The two silently led their guests to the grandiose hall, and watched as they sat soundlessly against the wall.

Up in the infirmary, Pomfrey uttered a few healing spells under her breath, and soothed some water down her throat. "She looks to only be tired, I'll let her rest up here and clean her up in the morning." Minerva nodded slowly staring at the blonde curls fanned out on the white sheets. The poor girl was filthy and covered in bug bites, scars and infected wounds. She sighed and left the room to report back to Albus.

When she got down there she was surprised to see Severus and Albus giving the foreigners rolls and water. She smiled softly, as the prisoners ate silently and greedily. "Don't eat too fast," she admonished softly. The elders chuckled slightly as she walked past and straight to their savior. "Albus, Poppy said she would be fine, she was just tired." Albus nodded wisely as he handed the last few rolls out. "I am going to go on to bed, I have a class I must teach tomorrow." He smiled wistfully as she walked off with a soft goodnight.

Severus gave him a tired look and he almost dismissed him when the head of Slythrin shook his head ruefully. "Like hell I'm going to leave you to take care of these people by yourself, Albus. I will go fetch some blankets from the laundry." His night robe billowed as he walked from the room and Albus shook his head. Severus was a noble Slytherin.

By the time the guests were set to sleep, there were only a few hours before the rest of Hogwarts would be bustling with youths trying to get to breakfast. Albus looked at his friend and employee. "Well Severus, I think we have done our good deed for the day." A rare chuckle came from the dark haired man. "I think it best we retire to replenish ourselves, don't you think?"

"I think you are right, though, we might want to try a potion to wake us up more instead, if we sleep, we will sleep past breakfast. We have been up nearly all night by now." The potions master folded his hands into the sleeves of his robes as he watched the peaceful people curled up close to each other, most likely for moral comfort. He could tell they had been through more than what they were giving them credit for.

"Right, of course." Albus's eyes twinkled softly as the potions master led the way to his classroom to retrieve the potions from a hidden box in his desk. After each swallowed the thick, gruesome tasting liquid, they said their farewells and went to ready themselves for the day.


	2. Little Mina

1AUTHORS NOTE: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I cannot garuntee all the names are right either...I enjoy the movies but have never really been able to read the books, but I get my information from a person who reprimands everything I type wrong about Harry Potter. I Love you Luke-kun :3 ENJOY THE STORY YO 8D

Around five that morning, Poppy Pomfrey was surprised to hear sobbing from her infirmary. She pulled her night robes on over her pajamas and walked quietly out of the room with a lantern. The sobbing stopped and became quiet sniffles as she approached the small, curtained in bed of the toddler. When she pulled the sterile, white curtain back, she found wide sapphire eyes staring at her. She went to place a hand on the soft, oily curls and the little girl scooted away a little. "I'm scawed of the dawk."

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you darling." She sat silently on the edge of the bed watching the small girl for a moment. Finally she scooted closer and let Pomfrey look her over. "Would you like to come sleep in my room? I will leave the lamp on so it's not dark." The little girl brightened considerably and grinned reaching her arms out for Poppy to pick her up.

She picked her up carefully, not wanting to pop anything out of place since she looked so frail. She walked quietly back into her room as the child looked around her plain infirmary. Inside her room was tidy, and she didn't find what the tiny one could find so interesting about it. She sat on the bed looking around for almost ten minutes before settling down into the blankets. "What's you's name?"

"Poppy Pomfrey. What is yours?" Poppy smiled, somehow delighted with the child's conversational skills. Despite the trauma she seemed to have been through, the child was open, and sweet.

"Mina." She smiled brightly again and shifted further into the blankets making herself comfortable. "You wemind me of mommy. She was nice. I don't know wew mommy went." She nodded matter-of-factly, almost like it was common knowledge. Though, before Poppy could ask, the child was sleeping, her thumb placed against her lips and her eyes moving wildly under her eyelids in a, hopefully, peaceful dream.

When Poppy woke again, the little girl wasn't in bed anymore. She almost panicked before hearing a page turn in her room. She rubbed at her eyes softly and got up off the bed peeking down the bed. On the trunk at the foot of her bed sat her guest, eyes scanning the pages of one of the books that had been on her shelf. She looked at her shelf a moment, to see a little piece of cloth sticking out where the book had been.

There was a new rip at the bottom of the girls tattered dress and she sighed smiling softly. Mina jumped and quickly put the book back. "I don't know what it says! I pwomise! ...Mommy always wanted me to wead. Mina couldn't find out how." She took the piece from her dress and fidgeted with it.

"I somewhat guessed dear, you were holding it upside down. Maybe Minerva will teach you, but until then, lets get you in the bath, shall we?" Poppy smiled holding her hand out for the child. She was quickly becoming attached.

A small squeal erupted from the tiny girl as she ran over and grabbed Poppy's hand. "Will thewe be a ducky?" Pomfrey laughed promising her she would have a rubber duck as she escorted her into the bathroom in the infirmary. Having taken her shower the night before, she was fine with spending extra time playing with Mina as she sat outside the tub in her nightrobes.

Around 6:45 she hauled the giggling mess of blonde hair from the tub and dried her off. She dried between all the tiny little toes then washed her face with a washcloth and stared at the old tattered clothes. She thought a moment before smiling and wrapping the little girl in a towel and going back into her room. "Hold on a moment and I'll have you some clothes."

Around 7:15 a giggling Mina in oversized school robes, followed by a smiling Madame Pomfrey entered the Great Hall. The few students already there stopped eating and stared at the giggling blonde child as she ran up towards the table trying not to trip on the robes that drug a good few feet behind her. "Bwekfast!"

Albus smiled and glanced at Severus and Minerva. Their eyes were focused on the beaming, little blonde ball of energy racing towards them. She clambered up and looked at them, not recognizing any of them and almost shying away before her wide light blue eyes landed on Albus. "GWANDPAW!" She ran towards him and hugged onto him and he looked rather confused, but picked her up and sat her on his knee anyway.

Pomfrey took her seat smiling and began on her breakfast while Albus set a smaller plate beside his for his awkwardly new relation. She ate humming a tune of her own, her tiny legs swinging back and forth in joy at finding, what she thought to be, her grandfather.

The whole room seemed to freeze when another delightful squeal ripped through her tiny body. Instead of shock, this one seemed to be in concern as the blonde child squirmed away from Albus and ran straight towards the boy that had entered the room. She tripped on her way towards him and he raised an eyebrow, walking past her without a second glance.

She got up, and looked at his back then down at her knee. Pomfrey moved to get up, seeing that she had scraped it on the floor, but the child followed the boy sweetly. He looked at her annoyed as he sat down and she crawled up on the bench beside him looking at him innocently. "Why does mommy look so mad? Didn't mommy miss Mina?" She pouted and the boy glared at her.


	3. Daddy Severus

1"I am not your mother, _please_ leave me be," the boy hissed in her direction and tears welled up in the little girl's eyes. A girl sat down on the other side of him and stared at the tiny creature sat in her usual spot at Draco Malfoy's side.

"Did you get one knocked up and she's sent you the little terror?" Pansy Parkinson stared longer at, what the considered, the little brat. "Aw, Draco, I think you've broken it." She sipped her orange juice as Draco shifted his glare towards her.

"Shut up Pansy, she's not mine." He ran a hand down his face as the tiny child began blubbering beside him. Her little hands grabbed onto his robe and held it tightly as she sniffled into the fabric. He sighed in annoyance as he tried to tug it free. "Let go you little brat." This only caused the child to wail louder, bringing unwanted attention into his direction.

Lucky for him, Professor Snape came to his rescue. He plucked the child from the bench, pulling Draco's robe up with her, he carefully unwound the fabric from her tight grasp and slipped it away from her hands. He sighed as she grabbed onto the front of his, burying her face onto his shoulder. "Mr. Malfoy, if we may have a word with you in the headmaster's office after breakfast."

The boy scowled but nodded as he went back to eating his morning meal. Severus walked out of the Great Hall and to his classroom, not really wanting anybody to see his more parental side. He rubbed the child's back gently as she calmed down then looked at her tear swollen eyes as she moved away from his shoulder. "Why doesn't mommy want Mina?"

"Mr. Malfoy is not your mother," he sighed softly watching her bottom lip quiver. How to tell her without making her cry was going to be hard. He sat her down on his desk, observing her scraped knee from when she had fallen and quickly got a rag and moistened it with lukewarm water. He softly began cleaning the scrape, thinking hard about what to say. "First off, Mr. Malfoy is a man, therefore he couldn't be your mother." He glanced at her, making sure she wouldn't cry then continued. "Secondly, he would not be a very good mother, he is rather self-centered."

Mina thought about it a moment then watched as he wiped her knee off. "Will you be my mommy?" Severus spluttered a moment, staring at her baffled. "Mommy's like to make babies bettawe, and you's is making Mina bettawe." He stared at her jutted out bottom lip and sighed looking around his room.

After he was done he looked at her again. Her oversized robe made her look smaller than she was. He left her on his desk as he walked through his office to his room and came back with one of his older white shirts. It was still pretty white, and there was nothing wrong with it, he had simply grown a little bit more when he first started teaching and hadn't thrown the shirt out. He slipped the robe off and set the shirt on her, finding it wasn't as big. "I suppose, if that is what you want."

She grinned as he tossed the robe in a chair and looked back to her. He used his wand and took the sleeves off the shirt, then quickly fixed the bottom so it didn't drag. He took a step back admiring his work before fixing the collar so she had a little sun dress. She grinned again and for the first time he noticed one of her teeth was missing. "Thank you mommy!"

"Call me your father, please." He resisted the smile that threatened to creep onto his face as he helped her off the desk. "Now come, we have to talk with Mr. Malfoy." She grabbed onto the side of his robes and skipped beside him as he walked to Albus's office.


	4. Mommy Draco

1Author's Note: I forgot my disclaimer on the last chapter...but I was posting this directly afterwards anyway, so yeah. I just got back from camping yesterday 8D Anyway, don't own anything Harry Potter, hope you enjoy :3

When he entered, Draco was already seated and Albus looked quite confused. "Severus, is there some meaning to not telling me why you summoned Mr. Malfoy here." He glanced at the happy little attachment to Severus's robes in a pressed, white sun dress that oddly looked like a school shirt.

"I meant to Albus, I apologize, I had some business to take care of with another child." He glanced down and Mina smiled brightly up at him. He picked her up and set her in a chair then looked at Draco. "I know you are a Slytherin Mr. Malfoy, but I must reprimand you for making such a small child cry so hard. This child has been through more than you will probably ever be in your life, all you had to do was play along until we got it sorted out."

Draco sneered and rolled his eyes. "You have gone soft Professor."

"It no mattawe no moe." Mina grinned bringing everyone's attention to her. "Daddy said you's was a bad mommy Dwayco 'nyway." She giggled like it were an especially delectable joke while Draco sat with an eyebrow raised in Snape's direction.

"I would not be, and Daddy? Have you really sunk that low? You're starting to look like a bloody Gryffindor Professor." Severus cleared his throat glaring and Mina's eyes widened as she realized she probably shouldn't have said anything. "I would be a good mother, if that were MY child. But as chance has it, it is not." Severus refrained from laughing as Draco proclaimed his endearing positivity that he would be a wonderful mother.

Albus seemed to catch his friend's amusement and chuckled softly as Draco stared at them both. The odd look on Snape's face as his mouth dared to slightly twitch upward in an amused smirk, and Albus's eyes filled with mirth as he chuckled quietly behind his hand. Mina didn't seem to know what was so funny, but she smiled as the adults seemed to cheer up. "Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad you can be a wonderful _mother_, but it is not required now."

Draco's face turned pale for an instant, then erupted in a magnificent shade of pink. "You know what I meant!" He folded his arms and Mina slid off her chair and grabbed his hand. He sneered down at her but she smiled up at him.

"Mina thinks mommy Dwayco would be gewd if he twied." He sighed and looked at Severus then grinned slyly.

"I suppose I will take on the challenge then." Severus raised an eyebrow at him then looked at Albus as if asking if it were allowed. Albus shrugged haphazardly and watched as Severus's gaze went back to Draco. "I will be her _mother_, after all, a child can't grow up with simply one parent, it just wouldn't do."

Severus spluttered again as he tried to think of a way to deny him the right. Albus almost choked on a lemondrop. "Student and teacher relationships are not allowed in this school." Though he was on the verge of laughter, he tried to remain serious, Severus's current expression was not helping him."Who said it was a relationship?" Draco sneered in Severus's direction in great distaste. "I simply want what is best for our dear..._dear_ Mina." The little girl smiled, enthused on having her family back. The truth vanished from her little mind as she hugged her new mother's leg.

Severus picked Mina up after a moment and halfway glared at Draco. "Hurry and get to class, if you're late it's twenty points from Slytherin and a detention." Draco got up calmly and smirked, he had gotten on his professor's nerves, this day wouldn't be so bad at all. He walked out smoothly and hurried down to potions.

Severus sighed and looked at Albus before shaking his head and walking away. "I was just begging for this, wasn't I?" Albus let out a boisterous laugh as he carried Mina down the stairs. He quickly took a few short-cuts and passageways and showed up in his room just as the bell rang, Draco walked in two minutes late.


	5. Mina's New Friend

1"Bloody hell! How'd you do that?!" Draco was panting the slightest indicating he had even ran. He took his seat glaring at the front of the room as Severus smirked.

"Twenty points from Slytherin, and a detention Mr. Malfoy." Mina looked at the class as they stared at her tucked safely in their professor's arm. He set her down in the chair behind his desk and kneeled down whispering to her. "Now, behave and sit here, there's some paper and a quill in here if you want to scribble," he pointed at a drawer and kept the soft smile begging to show itself to his newly adopted daughter from appearing, "and, if you want I will show you some things after class and you can help me when the next class comes." He patted her head and stood back up looking at his class to begin the lesson.

"I want to sit with mommy." His mouth snapped shut as he had begun to say something and he glanced at her before sighing and motioning for her to go ahead. She ran over and climbed on Draco's lap making him sigh in annoyance before remembering he had brought this upon himself. He looked at her and patted her head rolling his eyes a little as she beamed happily paying attention to her father as he taught, having no clue what it was he was teaching.

When they were assigned an essay, and given the rest of their double potions class time to work on it, Draco decided to have some fun picking on Harry. He looked at the little bundle of excitement on his lap staring in fascination as his pen scribbled words upon the parchment in front of him. He sighed looking back at the concentrating Harry and grinned leaning down to whisper to her. "Do you want to do something for me?"

Her gaze shifted, ecstatic to be asked to do a favor. He quickly made a nasty note and nudged Pansy showing her then handed it to Mina. "Just go hand it to that boy with the brown hair and the scar on his forehead." She nodded and started to slip off his lap. "And don't let _Daddy_ see you."

She ran silently over to Harry making sure Severus didn't see her and hid at his side sliding the paper onto his desk. He looked at her questioningly before smiling at her. "Mommy sent this to you." She smiled pleasantly not knowing it was a nasty note and hurried back over to Draco, crawling back on his lap and watching him write.

Severus, being the smart person he was, hadn't missed the dash of blonde back and forth. He watched Harry's expression and deemed it appropriate to take action. "Draco." Draco jumped slightly and his daughter slid from his lap and stared at him before looking at Severus and fleeing up to him delightedly. "She's not an errand girl, if you're going to pick on Potter, be more discreet and do it yourself. Don't teach her bad habits."

"I'm not teaching her any bad habits." Draco scoffed loudly and continued on his essay. Severus rolled his eyes looking at Mina hugged onto his arm.

"Would you like to apologize?" He whispered gently looking into her innocent eyes. She seemed confused. "That was a very nasty note I'm sure, why don't you go say sorry." Mina smiled and he watched as she ran towards Potter's desk and looked at him with a big grin on her face.

"Mina is sowwy." Harry looked to his side at her and smiled again. He couldn't really blame her, it wouldn't be fair. She looked over the edge of the table and watched him write for a few moments before smiling. "What you's name?"

Harry smiled wider as Ron looked over him and scowled a little. Harry rolled his eyes slightly and whispered. "My name is Harry Potter, and it's okay, it wasn't your fault."

"Okay Hawwy." She sat beside him a short moment before getting up and running back to Snape. When he looked up from grading papers she smiled and tried climbing onto his lap. He sighed and picked her up placing her on his left knee and continued grading. She opened the drawer he had indicated earlier to have paper and a quill and pulled them out and tried writing with the quill. She pouted when nothing happened and he watched her try to write a few moments longer before offering his little bottle of ink to her.

She dipped the quill in and he quickly guided her hand so she wouldn't get too much. He then set the ink down and nodded towards her as she began drawing. Five minutes before class was over he looked back at her and saw a few people on the paper with scribbles at the top and a sun shaped object in what he assumed to be the background. "What's that?"

"Is Mina, and Hawwy, and Mommy Dwayco, and Daddy." She nodded proudly pointing at the scribbles as she said their names. He raised an eyebrow as she set the quill down and slid off his knee and ran towards Harry, showing him just as proudly. He laughed a little, then quickly shut up when he realized he was still in class. When he handed it back to her, she wouldn't take it. "Is for you Hawwy." She beamed brighter than when she had named Draco her mother. Severus shook his head, he had a slowly sinking feeling that with his newly adopted daughter around, everyone was going to be just a little bit nicer, even himself.


	6. Bet you can't find me Daddy!

1Author's Note: xx it's been such a long time since I've updated! I didn't even realize it! I'm so sorry! I had it ready to go, I just hadn't updated yet xx ...I'm sorry...again. Anyway, hopefully you enjoy this...I really loved writing Severus being a Daddy...It was fun...really fun xD Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...if I did it probably wouldn't be as good xD;;

Back in the potions room Severus was engaged in a playful staring contest with his adopted toddler. Wide light blue eyes stared at him barely over the front of his desk and he sighed finally getting up. "What is it?" She grinned quickly hurrying over to him and lifting her arms towards the sky.

"Mina needs to potty." He stared at her a moment before looking towards his office. He picked her up carefully and carried her through the little tidy room and straight through a hidden door into his bedroom and let her down at the bathroom door. She stared at him before slowly walking into the large bathroom. Candles lit immediately and she gaped in interest before walking to the toilet and staring at it. Severus slowly slid the door shut and waited a few moments before he heard her trying to reach the knob.

He swung it open gently and smiled at her before raising an eyebrow as she stared up at him. "What is it now?" She pouted and turned towards the toilet again before walking back over silently and standing in front of it. He stared at her and began to close the door again.

"Mina can't weach." He blinked and sighed walking into the bathroom rather nervously and realized she was a little short to get up on the seat. He watched her lift her tiny sun dress and pull Pomfrey's makeshift panties down her short legs before picking her up and placing her on the porcelain seat. He sat on the edge of his large bath tub and waited for her to finish as he left himself a mental note to write 'Stepping stool' on his list of things he needed from town. When she was done she crawled off the toilet and pulled her underwear back on and smoothed her dress before trying to reach the handle.

Severus chuckled a little making her look back at him. He reached over her head and flushed before standing up and picking her up taking her to the sink. He gently raised his leg and balanced her on his thigh while reaching around her turning on the sink and offering her the tiny bar of soap placed there. She smiled and lathered it in her hands giggling as she put it down and let the foam disappear down the drain as she held her hands under the faucet. He smiled more warmly as he carefully dried her tiny hands and set her back onto the stone floor of his bathroom.

He watched her hurry from the room and followed her closely then snorted as she slid under the bed. "Bet you can't find Mina, daddy!" She giggled quietly and Severus crossed the room to look in the dresser to play along. He sighed mumbling softly to his self about the whereabouts of the tiny child and looked under his alarm clock making Mina giggle more. He looked under and around various items, each one making her laugh more before peeking under the bed making her squeal in delight and crawl out the opposite side he was on.

He laid on his bed and quickly reached his arms out catching her on her sides and tickled her making her laugh. "Found you!" He froze as he looked at his bedroom door seeing Minerva slightly laughing at them. He quickly let go of her and stood up straightening his robes and clearing his throat. "Hello Minerva."

"Hi Lady!" Mina smiled at her grabbing Severus's robes and twirling a small bit in a calm bliss. Minerva watched the small child dance slowly around her father's feet before nodding at Severus.

"Hello Severus. How are you with our guest?"

"Quite well thank you." He looked down at his toddler and nodded keeping his face quite blank. Mina smiled up at him then looked at Minerva again. "I do believe she is close to needing a nap though." Minerva nodded softly waving at Mina before looking towards Severus and leaving quietly. Severus looked down at Mina and sighed. "Pretty soon people are going to know you actually make me happy." Mina giggled letting go of his robes and climbing onto his bed. "I have a class I have to teach...you can take a nap in here, I'll be in my classroom." He smiled gently at her before walking out of his bedroom into his small study.

He looked at his desk deciding if he should make his office into a small bedroom for Mina or not then continued into his classroom to sit at his desk stacked with papers. He began grading them, waiting for the next class to come knowing it would take about ten minutes tops for them to even get there.

When the next group came in he studied them quietly before starting his class, but everyone caught the way he would occasionally glance through the door to his office. So of course this did not escape Ginny Weasley, who took it upon herself to consult her latest crush Harry at lunch, on why Professor Snape was acting a bit off.

"He kept staring off through the door! It was like a Hippogriff was going to suddenly storm through with a bagful of large lollipops and we'd all finally know his secrets or something!" Hermione giggled a little and Harry smiled slightly. "Do you guys know anything about it?"


	7. Harry Knows, Draco doesn't care

1Author's Note: whoo, I have 17 pages of this story on my compy... chapters are just me breaking it into chapters...I have at least 3 chapters typed up after this xD I have a question though, for those of you who read and would like to help, send me a review with your answer, should I go Sev/Draco or not? I asked my boyfriend but he was pretty confused...it was actually pretty funny, anyway, so yeah...yaoi or no yaoi...I've been debating and can't get an answer on my own. Much Luff, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...yeah...

Harry nodded a little pointing at the mess of blonde curls sitting at the teachers table pouting at said professor as he cut her lunch into smaller bites. "I can eat that much daddy!" Harry chuckled a little as Severus rolled his eyes almost seeming annoyed as the child persisted her mouth was big enough to tackle a bite of food almost as big as her tiny hand. He watched in enjoyment as she grabbed a piece of food off the professor's plate and scampered off towards Draco eating it with her hands.

Severus sighed setting down the eating utensils in his hands and crossed his arms as he stared at the toddler standing closely behind Draco eating a piece of roast beef by holding it and ripping bites off with her teeth. "Mina..." The people towards the front of the room froze slightly as he kept his eyes on the child. Draco turned around slightly and sneered when he saw her, only making her smile and wave her gravy covered hand in his direction. Severus slowly got up and retrieved her. He looked at her after setting her in her chair beside him and set her plate in front of her after scraping some of the meat off of it. "Don't do that."

"I was just trying to show you daddy!" She pouted staring at the tiny pieces of meat on her plate before putting his food back on his plate and eating her own. He stared at the end she had ripped a bite out of and shook his head before going back to eating, one eye fixated on her as she used her small fingers to pick up each individual piece of corn with her fingers to eat it. "Daddy, how come mommy's never happy to see me?" Severus looked at her before glancing at Draco and shrugging, deciding to not give her an actual answer.

Mina stared at her hands for a moment then looked at him again making him freeze and sigh picking up her napkin and wiping them off. She smiled, as she was now mess free and ran towards Draco again. "Mina, I told you not to do that!" He sighed as he watched her lunge at Draco, her tiny arms barely going halfway around him.

Draco scowled pushing her off, careful enough she wouldn't bawl. She stared at him, her bright eyes watering, her bottom lip quivering. "Oh bloody hell, I didn't even push you that hard!" He glared at her and she sniffled running back to Severus, burying her face into his side. He rolled his eyes going back to eating and Pansy laughed a little, hugging onto his arm.

Severus picked her up, leaving their meals on the table as he left out of the side door to the teacher's tables. He rocked her a little in his arms running a hand along her back to soothe her sniffles. "It's okay Mina... mommy just doesn't like hugs." She wiped her eyes looking at him. Albus stepped into the hall to the kitchen and smiled as Severus cooed to her, making her calm down. He spotted Albus and sighed before going back to his toddler, if he was gonna be a father, he'd have to get used to people seeing him and his child interact.

She stared at him a long moment. "Weally?" He nodded and she smiled wiping her nose with her hand and leaning her head on his shoulder. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand playing with the ends of his hair, the other laying loosely on the back of his neck. "Mina wuvs you Daddy...Mina wuvs mommy too, even if mommy doesn't want Mina to." She nodded confidently and Albus smiled walking to the two. Severus grinned, letting Albus see. He came over, looking at Mina and patted her mass of curls. "GWANDPAW!" She grinned at Albus, and Severus winced, hoping he could still hear out of his ear.

Albus nodded. "Is everything alright now?" Severus nodded looking at Albus and Mina sat up removing her arms from around him. "We left your plates." Severus nodded walking back into the great hall, all the children staring at the returning professor. Mina stared at all the students and waved merrily before being sat in her chair. When she spotted Harry, her smile brightened considerably and she waved vigorously, her head barely seen above the table.


	8. Mina Stew

1AN: Still more to come today, don't forget to answer the question on the last chapter...otherwise I have to consult my boyfriend again...he reads it as I type it, though I copy and paste whether he wants me to or not...I always ask if he wants me to stop though, so it's all good. coughpoorLuke-kuncough I want to hear from you guys though 8D

Disclaimer:...still don't own Harry Potter...that has not changed in the past...5 minutes 8D

After Dinner, Harry found himself stuck with a skipping toddler gripping his fingers in her tiny fingers. "Hawwy! Look!" She pointed at a moving picture and he pretended to be amazed. The figures in the painting waved and she squealed happily waving back. "HI!" Severus was behind them, watching them quietly. He almost smiled as Harry waved back at the painting too, acting just as childish as his Mina.

As they neared the potions room, Hermione and Ron ran up behind the three and smiled at Harry. They stopped and Hermione smiled tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Can we play too?" Harry shrugged and looked at Mina who looked up at them grinning. Her other hand grabbed onto Hermione's fingers in reply and she skipped between her and Harry. Ron watched a little jealously, trying his hardest to ignore his professor walking behind him.

In the potions room, Severus took a seat at his desk grading papers. Harry looked at her, realizing she had no toys and sat in thought. After a moment he looked down, coming up with nothing and he looked up at his professor. "She likes Hide-n-seek Mr. Potter." Severus nodded, and Harry nodded, trying not to laugh, imagining Snape playing her favorite game.

"Daddy's weally good at it." Mina nodded smiling before looking at Harry. "Okay, Hawwy, Mina be it!" She closed her eyes tightly, covering them with her hands, her fingers all squeezed shut. "1...10...50 ga-gillion..." Harry snorted before finding somewhere to hide, leaving Ron and Hermione in front of Mina, wondering if they made the right decision coming and if Harry was in his right mind.

Ten random numbers later, Mina uncovered her eyes, looking for her friends. Severus smiled, watching her more than grading his papers. She looked under desks, opened drawers in his desk, checked the closets and then pouted. Severus caught her attention by waving his quill a little and pointed at his chalkboard non-chalantly. Mina grinned running behind it and tagging Harry. "I founded you Hawwy! Help me find yous fwends!" She giggled hurrying out from behind the chalkboard.

Harry scanned the room, seeing Hermione's robe behind a stone pillar in the back. He decided to hold off on finding her, since Mina hadn't seen the robe as any bit obvious. He checked inside a big cauldron and when Mina was suspicious on whether Ron was really in there, he picked her up. She looked inside, her curls falling into her face and Harry grinned lifting her from his body and setting her inside it. "Looks like we're having Mina soup for breakfast." He chuckled as she stared at him and sat down.

Severus laughed making Harry jump as he got up and looked at her inside his cauldron. She waved at him. "Daddy! I could go swimming in hewe!" He chuckled and shook his head quietly before looking at Harry and wiping the smile off his face. He carefully lifted her out, setting Mina back on the ground and whispering something in her ear. She grinned, taking off towards his office. "Won!!"

Harry heard his best mate groan and looked at his professor. "I didn't know you could laugh." He raised an eyebrow.

Severus crossed his arms and huffed a little. "Can it Potter."

Harry smiled and patted his professor on the shoulder as Ron walked out of the office, Mina gripping his fingers as she had done his earlier. "We don't care professor." Mina grabbed Harry's fingers as she looked around the room, finally seeing Hermione's robes and letting go running towards her, only to hug onto her legs. "Wow! I never knew 'Mione was back there! You're really good at this game." Harry winked at Hermione as Mina giggled, smiling as proud as she could.

The night continued on, and soon the Professor looked at his clock and sighed. "Mr. Potter, it's time you and your friends get back to your common room." Harry nodded and Mina hurried to him hugging onto his leg.

"I no want Hawwy to go!" She looked at her father, her innocent blue eyes begging for her friend to stay.

"I'm sorry honey, you'll see Harry tomorrow morning." He got up, and scooped the toddler into his arms looking at his guests as they stared at him. "Well, good evening to you three." They nodded and left, but not without giving Mina goodbye hugs. After they left Mina looked at Severus before yawning.

He smiled as she rubbed her eyes and began walking to his room. "No bed." He snorted as her eyes drooped.

"Yes, bed." He sighed and set her on his bed, finding one of his muggle style shirts for other occasions. He pulled a black one off the hanger and changed her into it as her PJ's. She smiled crawling into his bed, making herself comfortable under the covers. He changed into his pajama's in the bathroom and crawled into bed on the opposite side. "Goodnight Mina."

"Night night Daddy, don't let the beddy buggies bite!" She giggled, curling up and yawning again. He smiled, closing his own eyes.

At 3:00 in the morning, Severus found himself awake with his eyes closed. Something was over his face. He opened one eye to see Mina with her hand over his nose. "Mina?" She looked at him quietly, her curls messy and encircling her small face.

"You's nose was makin' funny noises," She nodded innocently. "Mina didn't want it to wake daddy, so she pluggeded it!" She grinned cheerily and he shook his head a little, removing her hand from his face. He pulled her into a hug, letting her cuddle against his chest.

He smiled as he felt her breathing even out into sleep and closed his eyes again, the child very carefully tucked between his arm and chest. He opened his eyes again and looked down at her golden curls before kissing the top of her head, then going back to sleep.


	9. Draco you Dolt

1AN: ... Number 3 for today...surprisingly much more to come. LET THE CUTE CONTINUE... Enjoy .

Disclaimer:...nope...still don't own Harry Potter...I promise

In the morning, he woke up and furrowed his eyebrows, feeling like something was missing. When he realized it was his daughter he shot out of bed and ran into his bathroom, checking the tub. When he saw she wasn't there, he hurried into his private office, and then into his classroom. Mina sat at the foot of the bed watching her father scramble about and slowly slid off, walking slowly into the potions classroom. "Daddy's pants on fioh?"

He turned staring at her and sighed in relief. "Where were you?" Mina pointed at the foot of the bed and he nodded quietly before picking her up.

She smiled and Severus began walking back into his office. "MOMMY!" Mina grinned as she saw Draco sitting in the back row of the classroom. He glanced up scowling and Snape turned, wide-eyed to see his student. He set Mina down, realizing Draco might be a little nicer alone. She darted towards Draco, hugging onto him around the waist because he was sitting. Her face buried into his side, and oversize shirt almost dragging on the floor.

He gently pried himself free. "I came to talk about this "mommy" business." He looked at Mina who was staring at him, her face expressing her sadness at being rejected, yet again. "Can't you keep better control of her? I've been embarrassed by the little bra– I mean, the child." Severus sighed sitting down beside him.

"Draco, she thinks you're her mother." Draco sighed getting ready to interrupt. "Do you see her now." His voice became stern as he pointed at Mina staring at nothing in particular, her hands folded behind her back. "Draco, do you realize how much it hurts to have a parent reject you? She asked me yesterday, why you never looked happy to see her, I can't tell her you hate her." Draco blinked realizing he didn't know that feeling. He looked at Mina, trying to pull up the feeling of his own parents rejecting him.

When Mina turned to face them, Draco realized she looked right past him and at Snape as she smiled. "Mina..." She turned her head, but didn't look directly at him. "Why won't you look at me?"

"Cuz mommy always gets mad when Mina looks at him, Mina pwomises no mow hugs neivoh." She moved to Severus's side of the desk, wrapping her arms as far as they would go around him. "Daddy, can we go have bwekfast now?" Severus smiled shaking his head no. She let go pouting and he sighed scooting out of the desk, standing up and picking her up.

"I have to take a shower, and we have to get you into the bathtub." She threw her arms around Severus's neck with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. He laughed as he began walking back into his bedroom.

"Professor Snape?" Draco stood up and sighed when Snape turned to face him. "May I?" Severus thought a moment then nodded quietly. Draco walked towards them and took Mina. She looked surprised as she looked at him. "Ready for your bath Mina?"


	10. Will there be a ducky?

1AN: ...Number 4 x3 ...I hope I'm making people happy...because I know their inboxes probably aren't...Enjoy this chappy too

Disclaimer: still nothin'...

Mina studied him a long moment then beamed and nodded. "Will thewe be a ducky?" He smiled nodding. He adjusted her so she rested on his hip and walked into the office, and thru to the bedroom. Severus followed them quietly and picked up a book in his room. He sat on his bed as Draco walked into the bathroom, Mina giggling fiercely about something he had said.

In the bathroom Draco searched around for a duck, and upon finding none started to panic since he had promised one. He quickly used his transfiguartions skills to conjure a duck from a wash rag. He smiled when it worked and handed her the rubber duck. He was quite proud of himself as the bubbles he had found began filling the tub and quickly found some soap to begin washing her. Maybe he shouldn't have been a hard-ass towards the little blonde.

"Mommy!! Mommy!!" Draco looked at her as he massaged soap into her hair. She smiled giddily as she showed him what her ducky could do.

Draco laughed a little then rinsed his hands in the water closest to the faucet. "Alright Mina, close your eyes. Don't want to get any soap in your eyes." He smiled as she closed them tightly, covering them with her hands. He was careful not to let too much soapy water get onto her face. "Okay, you're good." She removed her hands and opened her eyes, quickly going back to playing with her ducky.

Draco grabbed a wash cloth, dipping it in the water then lathering soap into it, watching her play for a few minutes. "Does Mina need to stand?" Draco nodded and she stood up, squeezing her duck in her hands making it squeak. She giggled a little, and he shook his head, beginning to wash her small body. "Can Mina sit wif mommy at Bwekfast?"

"I suppose, if you really want to." His sudden interest in Mina was odd to him. When he woke up this morning, he wanted nothing to do with the toddler, now here he was, washing her, talking to her like only a mother could. "Mina...can I ask you something?" Mina looked at him and nodded. "What...is the rest of your name?"

"Mina JoAnne Weeves." She smiled. "Mommy tolded me lots of times, when she's got mad." Her eyes twinkled as he looked at her. "I nevoh did nuffin' wong though, she always said she wuved me though!"

Draco smiled and pulled her from the tub. She handed him her Ducky and he laid it on the back of the toilet. He stood up and grabbed a towel from the towel closet then kneeled down drying her off. He wrapped the towel around her and pulled the drain up, letting the water and bubbles all go down. "Do you have any clean clothes to change into?" She thought about it and then shook her head no and he sighed picking her up. He walked out of the room and Severus glanced at him over his book. "Clothes?"

"I just used one of my old shirts." He folded the corner of his page in his book and laid it on his nightstand. Mina waved at him as he slid off the bed and he smiled slightly and dug in his closet again, pulling out a t-shirt. He looked at his door as there was a knock on his office door then laid it on the bed. When he came back, he had a few bags and nodded at Pomfrey who came in with more. "Thank you Poppy." She nodded leaving.

Draco sat Mina down and she raced over looking in them pulling out clothes that had been bought for her. "Baby Gap? What's that?" Draco looked at Severus who shrugged. Mina changed quickly into her new underwear, pants and shirt then grinned. Draco stared at her a moment as Severus went into the bathroom to take his shower. Draco dug in the bags finding a few hair ties and smiled. "Mina, come here." She walked over to him quickly and he put her hair in pigtails.

"Whee! Piggies!" She giggled and hugged Draco before finding another bag to dig through. "Mommy!!" She pulled out a few stuffed animals and some toys then rushed over to Draco with two of the stuffed animals. A duck and a cat. "Mommy! Look!" She held them up and he took the duck and quacked at her making her laugh.


	11. Did you bump your head?

1Author's Note: Numbuh 5 (Lame KND reference v.v ) ...enjoy this one too, 'cause it's good...really...go read now 8D

Disclaimer: much can happen in five minutes...However, me owning Harry Potter is not what happened in the last five minutes...

When Severus exited his bathroom in his regular robes, he found Draco and Mina on his bed. Mina was squirming as she giggled wildly while Draco's fingers tickled her sides and tummy. "Mommy!! Stop!!" He stopped as Severus cleared his throat, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Mina sat up smiling. "Daddy!"

Severus smiled, picking her up. "Ready for breakfast?" She grinned nodding and he stared at her pigtails. "Who did that for you?"

"Mommy." She nodded as Draco got off the bed and straightened his school robes. "He said I could eat bwekfast wif him." Draco nodded this time, walking past his teacher and the toddler to get his school bag to go to breakfast. Severus followed him after a few moments, Mina humming some unknown song to him.

"Mina, can I call you Jo-jo?" Draco had slowed down to walk behind his professor to see the toddler's face.

"Mina's name is Mina." She stared at him confused.

"I meant as a nickname." He smiled as she got it and nodded.

"Why Jo-jo Mr. Malfoy?" Severus glanced at him as he walked back at his side. Severus sped up a little as stares started in their direction.

"Because JoAnne is her middle name." Draco nodded and used his fingers to 'steal Mina's nose.' She squealed trying to reach him to give it back, but Severu's arms were secure around her. He chuckled a little as she pouted still trying to lunge over his professor's shoulder to get to him.

When they entered the great hall, the blonde mass of curls was handed to Draco and the potions master walked to the front of the room. The Slytherin's stared as he neared the table, the little girl trying to get the one hand he held behind his back. Pansy looked at her as he sat down. "Mommy! Give Mina, Mina's nose!" She pouted and he sighed bringing his fingers back to her face and making a pop noise, pretending to reattach it.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at Draco and he shrugged as Mina waved at the other prisoners that had been brought in with her. They smiled, slightly waving back, still curled against the wall. "Did you hit your head?" Mina stared at Pansy as she felt Draco's forehead.

"I'm perfectly fine Pansy, I just... Professor Snape said something to this morning and I realized something. It's not right to reject her if she won't get the idea I'm her mother out of her head. It'd traumatize anyone if their mother rejected them completely." He nodded as Mina snuggled into his side to make room for Goyle to sit by Draco too. She smiled at him and he scowled at her making her cower a little bit and bury her face into Draco's robes.

She tugged on his sleeve a little as he got her some food. "Mommy?" Draco looked at her letting her know she had his attention as he continued getting her a balanced meal. Mina whispered, but it was rather loud. "There's a scawy man next to me." She pouted and Draco snorted as Goyle glared down at her.

"You don't need to be scared of," He glanced at Goyle for a moment before smirking. "Uncle Goyle." Goyle moved his glare from the tiny blonde to the larger one sitting next to her. Draco ignored him, setting Mina's plate in front of her. "You don't need to be scared of Uncle Crabbe or Aunt Pansy either." He nodded as the other two slytherin's turned their glares to him, he smirked, starting to eat his breakfast, as Mina tried to reach her plate.

When Mina figured she couldn't reach she looked at Goyle, he wasn't paying any attention to her side of the table anymore. She tugged on his sleeve lightly and he sighed looking at her. "Can Mina sit on Uncle Goyle's lap? She can't weach." She pouted when he said no and tried again to grab a piece of egg off her plate without making a mess.

She looked at Draco seeing he was talking and sighed looking at Snape before scooting closer to the table trying to see if her arms would reach further up. Goyle nudged Crabbe pointing at her and they laughed. She looked to them and pouted, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She sniffled and they laughed a little harder and Draco turned his head looking at Mina. He carefully put her on his lap and snuggled her a little. He looked at Crabbe and Goyle and narrowed his eyes. "You imbeciles better hope you have a good reason for this." They stopped laughing and quickly went back to eating as Mina wiped her eyes, reaching over, pulling her plate over to where she was and picked a piece of egg up with her fingers, finally able to eat.

Draco looked at her as she ate slowly and sighed picking up her fork, handing it to her. She stared at it then looked at him. "Wuz this mommy?"

"You eat with it." He smiled showing her and watched as she tried using it. She smiled as she ate with the new knowledge of using a fork, content on Draco's lap as he ate as well. He offered her some pumpkin juice and she stared at it. "At least try it Mina. If you don't like it, I'll ask for the orange juice or milk." He smiled as she took a small sip and sat contemplating the taste of the juice.

"Mina have apple juice?" Draco raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Mina thinks Pumpkiny juice tastes like apple juice." She grinned and he snorted at her but poured her a small bit of pumpkin juice and placed it to the side of her plate, out of spilling range.

Pansy watched as Draco tickled the little girl on his lap after both their breakfast. Bright blue eyes shifted to her and the tiny blonde waved at her happily. "Draco, come on, it's time for potions." She sneered making the happy giggling stop, blue eyes staring at her almost as if Pansy had slapped her on the face and told her to be quiet. She felt them follow her as she left the great hall. Mina looked at Draco as he gathered his school things and grabbed onto his fingers as they walked to the potions room.

"Aunt Pansy gwumpy?" Draco looked down at her and nodded.

"She's having girl problems, I'm sure." Crabbe and Goyle snickered a little, following the pair.

Mina looked at them all a little confused before reaching back and grabbing Crabbe's fingers. She grinned up at him walking with them like she did it every day. When she saw Harry she let go and ran towards him hugging onto his leg. "HAWWY!" Harry smiled and laughed wrapping her in a hug before realizing who she had been walking with and letting go. Draco glared at him as he walked into the potions room, Mina in front of him. "But Mommy, I wanna see Hawwy."


	12. Like A GaGillion Feets Tall

1Author's Note: ...I have nothing interesting to say ...sixth chapter up today! Whoo, go me...maybe...I might only have one more for tonight...depends.

Disclaimer: As much as I love Draco and Ron and Severus and Lucius...I don't own Harry Potter

Mina peeked back between Crabbe and Goyle to wave at Hermione, Ron and Harry. "No." Mina looked up at Draco and he looked sternly back at her. "You aren't to hang out with that particular group anymore." Mina looked back sadly seeing Harry and his friends had already come in, and Crabbe was too big for her to look around without Draco noticing.

When Draco took his seat, he set Mina on his lap and she looked at him before crawling off his lap and running to Snape as he entered. "Mommy won't let Mina be fwends with Hawwy!" The class erupted in snickers and Severus sighed picking up the blonde girl, continuing towards his desk. He glanced at Draco before starting on instructions for the class, holding Mina with one arm, writing with his other.

To avoid being in trouble, when she was sat down she stayed by Severus's side, staring at Harry as he worked. Snape kept an eye on her, and sighed realizing she looked very pathetic trying to obey her mother's rules and still be friends with her latest best friend. He kneeled down by her finally and leaned forward to whisper into her ear. "Mina...go help Harry, he may need some help." She grinned and hurried towards Harry and crawled under the desk, occupying the spot between him and Ron to help.

Draco scowled, giving Severus a glare as he worked. Pansy stared at him a moment before sighing and going back to her work. "Draco?" He glanced at her and she smiled a little. "Does you having a little brat affect our relationship?"

Draco thought a moment, wondering how odd it was that he had a girlfriend, and walked around with a child that called him mommy. "I think it will a little bit, but not too much." He smiled patting her hand before going back to his work. 'Salazaar, my life just got a lot more difficult.'

After class, Harry found himself with an attachment. Snape had asked him to take Mina with him so he could hurry to go do some things. The child and her best friend walked to McGonagall's class, both smiling. "Hawwy!" He looked at her as they walked up the stairs. "You's Mina's hero." He smiled, nervously, wondering if she knew about his fame already. "You's like a ga-gillion feets tall, and you's smart, and you can wead! You's can wite with fefvohs (feathers) and...and...you's big." She stared at up at him making the trio laugh.

Minerva was surprised to see the little blonde walk into her class, clutching Harry's robes in her hand. She smiled warmly as Harry took his spot, setting her between him and Hermione this time. Ron and Hermione smiled at her as Minerva walked over to their table. "Well, it seems we have a guest."

Mina waved at her. "Hi lady!" Minerva laughed, smiling brightly.

"Hello Mina. I hope you enjoy my class, don't interrupt too much." Minerva gave Mina a gentle look.

"Mina be vewy," The child's voice dropped to a whisper. "Quiet." Minerva laughed again, gently placing a hand on her head before removing it and walking back to the front to start her class.

Halfway through class, Harry gave Mina his quill, his bottle of ink and a piece of parchment, letting her scribble. He took his notes and then looked at Mina's piece of paper to see what she was drawing. Her tongue was stuck out the side of her mouth in concentration as she tried to take notes with the rest of the class. He smiled enchanting his quill to take his notes and helped her form the letters before going back to his own notes.

Minerva smiled continuing her lesson. At the end of the class she stopped Harry a moment, giving him a note to give to Professor Snape when he returned Mina to his classroom. He took it nicely, folding it and putting it into his pocket before picking Mina up. "Hawwy?"

He walked out of the room. "Yeah?"

"Why doesn't Mommy like you?" Harry sighed, telling her stories about Draco as he tried to get Mina back to Snape very quickly so he wouldn't be late. She stared at him quietly, taking it all in. By the time she got to Snape, she was tired, and not in the mood to talk as much as she normally did. Harry gave Snape the note and gave Mina a quick hug before starting to walk to class. "Daddy, Hawwy's gonna be late...can Hawwy have a note?" Severus looked at Mina before nodding, realizing she had picked up on the concept of tardiness. Harry stopped to wait for it and smiled down at her, then left once Snape handed him his note. "Bye Bye Hawwy!"

Severus picked Mina up wordlessly as his students looked at him. "Alright Class, today we're going to learn..." Mina waved at Ginny, having seen her talk to Harry before as she stayed rested in her father's arm as he wrote the new potion on the blackboard.

Halfway through writing instructions on the board, Severus felt Mina lay her head on his shoulder and felt her breath even out. He finished his instructions as he heard some of his female students aww at his toddler sleeping in his arm, which was getting rather tired. He slowly and carefully switched arms and turned to look at his class.

They began their potion as he walked into his office and over into his room, laying Mina down on his bed and tucking her in. Her eyes sleepily fluttered open and he smiled, kneeling beside the bed. "Take your nap, you can come back in when you're rested." She nodded smiling and he quickly kissed her forehead before walking back to his classroom, glad to find no chaos had started.


	13. Mina have Candy?

1Author's Note: Reviews already! Loved'em, and thanks -Xanthia- ...I'll keep that in mind for my judgement on whether I do it or not...that was actually one of my concerns. Though I will admit, Draco and Hermione is definitely not my fave (very far from it . ; ) but if you do like that pairing, I'm not saying it's bad or anything. Thanks for reviewing: Koishiitenshi, airatainted, LostGryffindorFoundSlytherin, NATWEST, princess kyra. I know some of you reviewed earlier, and it totally skipped my mind to thank you, I am soooo sorry, I really appreciate them. They keep me goin', but I'm not going to make you send me reviews, promise.

Disclaimer: totally don't own Harry Potter...I still think that's a very good thing

When class was almost over, Mina dawdled in smiling and ran to Snape. He picked her up and set her in his chair, all the while continuing the small lecture he had been giving. Mina smiled at everyone, giving a goofy wave before digging in his drawer and pulling his wand out. She laid it on the desk, not quite sure what it was used for, and searched again, finding a chocolate frog.

When Snape finished, and the class sat quietly she looked around before grinning. "Daddy, Mina have candy?" He looked at her and she held it up proudly. He nodded, and watched her open it before turning away to observe his class. He jumped when Mina squealed loudly, the frog on his desk. "Daddy!! It's moving!!" He raised an eyebrow and grabbed the chocolate frog. He picked up his wand, spelling it to stop and handed it to her. She poked it before taking it from his hand and staring at it.

"What's wrong?" She stared up at him, pouting.

"It's a fwoggy." He nodded slowly, not quite sure how he should respond. "Mina doesn't want to eat a fwoggy."

"You knew it was a frog when you opened it." He stared at her carefully.

"It's a life fwoggy! Mina doesn't want to eat a life fwoggy." She pouted and he sighed.

"Honey, it's just chocolate, there's magic that's used to make it move." He took it from her and bit into it making her scream. He winced then showed her it was pure chocolate and she looked at it then back at him, little tears in her eyes.

"Daddy's suwe?" He nodded and she took it, nibbling on it. Some of his class snickered and he turned glaring sternly at them. They stopped and he nodded before watching Mina eat her piece of candy.

When class was dismissed, Severus picked up his wand using it to erase the board and put the new instructions up. He then hoisted his daughter out of the seat, carrying her over to the supply closet, deciding to be nice and set the materials out for his next class. He used a wand to put new cauldrons out, then set Mina down and handed her some roots. "Okay Mina, put one of each on each table." She nodded, hurrying off, Chocolate around her mouth.

He watched her for a few minutes, and used his wand to distribute the rest. Draco walked in, having a free period and deciding to spend it with Mina. "What's this? Are you cheating Professor?"

"Giving her something to do." He nodded watching Mina dig in each brown bag she had, setting them on the tables. Draco watched too, snorting at the way she had to get on her tip-toes just to get them just over the edge of the table.

When she finished, the class was already seated in the room ready to go. She smiled at the people sitting in the last desk she laid them on then skipped to Severus with the bags of roots. "Hewe Daddy!" She beamed up at him and he took the bags setting them back into his supply closet. He then handed her a little bucket of knives.

"Be careful with these, just let the students get their own." Mina nodded and walked goofily towards the first desk. "What are you doing?"

"Being cawefull." He shook his head as she grinned holding the bucket up to the students. "Hewe, Daddy says be cawefull." The girl on the end of the bench smiled taking one. Severus almost regretted getting Mina to do it, but she was having fun helping, so he didn't tell her to stop and instead explained the potion as she handed out the last of the materials.


	14. Mina thinks Mommy needs to 'pologize

1Author's Note:...last update, all I have typed so far, you're probably all very happy you'll stop getting e-mails from about updates on my story xD; I'll type more though...and I have a bit of conversation I forgot to put into chapter12 I think it was, where Snape was writing on the board with Mina in one arm...:

Luke : yknow if its anything to you, he normally flicks his wand and it writes itself up there... or just appears

Kate: blah, who cares? he felt like actually writing . who needs magic when you have hands-- that sounds like a bad sexual pun xD

Luke : nods XD

Luke boyfriend KateMe

Disclaimer: Anything Harry Potter ish not mine...I probably don't have to clarify myself anymore, but I will...so I don't...die or get sued or something

When they started brewing, Draco noticed Mina wouldn't come to him. "Mina, come here." She stared at him then looked at the ground walking towards him. "What's wrong?"

"Mommy did lots of mean things to Hawwy. Mina thinks Mommy should say sowwy." She looked at Draco, her eyes wide and sad. He stared at her, not sure on how to explain the exact situation to her. He looked at Severus for help, but he wasn't paying attention.

He picked the girl up, and started walking into Severus's room, all eyes on him for the brief moment it took for him to get there and close the door to the office. "Mina...Me and Harry... are rivals, we don't like each other, we do lots of mean things to ea–."

"Hawwy said you does them fiwst." She looked at him, a little spark of anger in her eyes. "Hawwy says you's not nice to him a lot. Mina thinks mommy should 'pologize." Draco stared at her quietly. He couldn't deny that he did start things with Harry most of the time, and he wasn't the nicest to Harry either.

"Fine, I'll apologize to Harry, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice to him." Mina looked at him then squirmed a bit making him put her down. "Mina?" She looked at him and went and hid under the bed. "Mina." He sighed, suddenly very annoyed with her. "Get out here and talk to me."

"No!" She pulled her new stuffed animals under the bed and he sighed. He kneeled down and slid under the bed, letting his eyes adjust before staring at her. "Mina doesn't want to talk to mommy till mommy's nice to Hawwy." She hid her face using the kitty and he huffed reaching over and pulling her to him.

He laid there the whole period. After ten minutes of having the cat on her face he moved it since she had fallen asleep and pulled her close, staying under the bed. He felt like scum at the moment, Mina's words having only gotten to him since he had finally accepted the baby girl. He moved curls from her face and listened as Snape walked in. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Under the bed professor." He didn't have to see his professor to know that his eyebrow was raised.

"Is that the new 'in the closet' Mr. Malfoy?" Draco gaped a moment.

"Was that a joke?"

"Shut it Draco...what are you doing?" Draco slid out a little bit to look at him.

"Mina crawled under here and wouldn't come out, so I went under. She doesn't want to talk to me until I apologize to Harry." He sighed, glad it was already lunch time.

"Hm, then I guess you better go apologize." He nodded and walked to his bed, trying to help Draco up. He then leaned down peeking under and slid Mina out from under the bed and picked her up. Draco left slowly, watching as his professor kissed Mina's forehead, making her wake up. "Have another nap?" She nodded, rubbing her eyes. "I missed having your help." She grinned, and he began up to lunch as well.


	15. The Apologies of MR Evil Magic Ducky

1AUTHOR'S NOTE: thought I'd get one chappy up before I have to go work at the arena (damn volunteer jobs I get myself into Dx ) anyway, here it is. I hope you enjoy Draco being silly just as much as I did :3

Disclaimer:...I don't own harry potter, I swear it.

The day passed swimmingly, Mina helped Severus with his classes and played with some of her new toys between the moments he requested her assistance. She particularly loved delivering supplies to the students when they were already seated. She'd repeat what Severus told her about the materials, politely delivering them. Students cooed over his baby girl as she walked around in her little pair of jeans and pink baby gap jacket with the white shirt underneath, her blue eyes glistening in happiness as she helped, her pigtails bouncing behind her as she walked.

After classes, Draco walked in and dropped his book bag at a desk. "Mommy!!" Mina ran towards him, then stopped. "Did you's 'pologize?" Harry walked in next, glancing at Draco, Hermione and Ron behind him. She looked at Draco before smiling at Harry. "HAWWY!" She hugged his leg and he smiled picking her up giving her a hug. "Pomfwey bwoughted me toys! We don't has to play Hide-n-Seek 'night!" He laughed and set her back down glancing at Draco.

"Not yet." Mina looked at him and grabbed Harry's fingers leading him to Draco. "Harry... my daughter said I have to apologize for being so mean to you, she's right though, I haven't been...particularly nice...I'm sorry." Mina grinned letting go of Harry's leg and hugging onto Draco's leg making him lean down and pick her up.

Harry looked at Mina and nodded at Draco. "Apology accepted I guess."

Mina squealed happily and kissed Draco on the cheek."Yay mommy!" He smiled a little and sighed setting her back on the floor. "Mommy play wif us Hawwy?" Harry nodded smiling as Mina gripped back onto his fingers, leading him to her toys, Draco behind them. Ron and Hermione glanced at each, feeling a little bit out of place until the little blonde poked her head out of the office door. "'Mione and Won coming?" They smiled, walking back to play with Mina.

Harry didn't exactly have any experience playing with ponies, in fact, he didn't have much experience playing with toys at all, and felt rather awkward with a pink pony in his hand as Mina made her pony run all over the place. She'd turn her pony around every now and then and yell for Harry's pony to follow her and Draco would snort, lounging on their professor's bed with a stuffed duck tucked between his arm and chest. Mina had told him the ponies had to get to the great magical duck, then told Draco he was the duck because he could quack really good.

When Mina reached the duck after prancing around the room for longer than she needed to, seeing as they had started out right next to the bed, Draco picked her up tickling her making her giggle wildly. "Oh no! Hawwy! Help! The ducky's an evil magic ducky!"

Draco grinned for a moment and let out a dark chuckle tucking Mina under the blanket. "And now, you are captured...you have to by my slave for the rest of your life."

"Noo! Pony pwincess's not slaves." She pouted and Harry grinned catching on.

"I'll save you Mina!" He stood up pulling his wand from his pocket before deciding that wasn't such a good idea and transfigured himself a cardboard sword from one of the cardboard boxes sitting on the floor. He picked it up and stuffed his wand back into his pocket. "Bring it evil magic...ducky." Draco snorted transfiguring his own cardboard sword.

"That's Mr. Evil Magic Ducky to you!" He grinned and they began a fake sword fight. Mina sat under the blanket watching. She didn't know who to cheer for, so cheered for both of them trying to use her princess pony voice and her normal voice. Ron and Hermione sat on the floor watching, laughing at their friend and their once rival

"Whoo! mommy!-- I mean...Go Hawwy!-- mommy watch out!" Severus walked in looking at his toddler sitting under the covers and glanced at Harry and Draco using very bad puns and fighting lines as they faked a sword fight for the easily amused child. Finally Harry pretended to stab Draco, his cardboard sword sliding between Draco's arm and side. "Hawwy! you killed the evil magic ducky!" Harry bowed to her and she got off the bed and ran to him and looked at her father and smiled. "Hawwy saveded me! now we's have to wun off into the sunsets and get mawwied." Harry laughed nervously as Mina hugged onto his leg. "Loves you daddy!"

"Mina, I think you're a little too young for us to get married, sorry." Mina looked up at Harry and pouted.

"But the pwincess always mawwies the pwince who saveded her." Harry smiled and picked her up and walked over to Ron and plopped her into his lap.

"You can Marry the prince's best mate, how's that?" Ron went to protest but Mina got to it first.

"But Mina wants to Mawwy Hawwy." She folded her arms and pouted and Severus let out a chuckle, finally letting everyone know he was watching. Mina ran to him smiling.

"I thought she was calling me daddy!" Harry looked a little shocked then blushed. "Though I'm not sure why she would." Ron laughed and Mina smiled as Severus picked her up.

"Mina, Harry can't marry you, I'd beat him until he gave you back to me." Severus smiled as his daughter pouted. He kissed her forehead and looked at the teenagers in his room.

"It's past curfew...three of you are prefects...you won't need a note."


	16. Bed Time Monster

AN: so...how's it hanging? No one brought pitchforks, that's good. Believe it or not there's more than one update coming. Been a while since one of those. No one's threatened to kill me yet, which is even better... sorry for such the long wait. School started, and there was lots of homework and then I was failing chemistry...and yatta yatta. No one wants to hear my life story, so here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I swear to Merlin I own nothing but Mina.

Harry, Ron and Hermione nodded, quickly helping Mina put her toys away before giving her hugs goodnight and leaving. Severus looked at Draco as he sat down on the bed. "I wanna sleep with my daughter." Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Mina before plopping her in his arms. She giggled, hugging onto him as Severus left to the bathroom to change.

Mina smiled as Draco changed her into her new cotton pajamas and kissed her forehead. He laid her on the bed and watched her snuggle into the blankets before standing up and changing into one of his professor's night robes. "Mommy looks like daddy." Mina stuck her tongue out distastefully and Draco stuck his tongue out back at her. He crawled into bed beside her, starting another round of tickling as Severus came back out from the bathroom.

He crawled into his bed on the other side of Mina, turning so his back was to the two. Draco stopped tickling Mina, and the two blonde's stared at Severus's back. Finally Mina crawled closer to him, getting on her knees to lean over him to see his face. Her hands rested on his side and he shifted his eyes to stare at her. "Hm?"

"Is Daddy sad?" Severus shook his head giving her a soft smile. "Why's Daddy facing this way?" She looked at the things around the room in the direction he was facing. "Is a monstew 'sposed to be on this side?" Severus kept the chuckle to himself as he stared at his daughter's worried face.

"Yes, see, now that _Mommy's_ here, he can hold you while you sleep, and I'll fight off the monster under the bed." Mina gasped since she had been under the bed earlier and Severus heard Draco snort. Mina hurried to Draco, curling up against his chest.

"Mooommmmy." She whimpered and he ran his fingers through her baby curls. He looked at his professor's back and shook his head. Mina held onto him for dear life as he scooted towards the middle of the bed. Severus tensed and he snorted again before kissing Mina's forehead again.

"It's okay Mina, _Daddy_ will protect us." Draco rolled so he was on his back, Mina curled up on his upper body. He smiled when she looked at him, heavy pout in place. "Go to sleep Mina, tomorrow the monster will be all gone. It only eats grumpy old men with greasy hair anyway." Severus glanced over his shoulder, scowling at Draco making Draco grin at him.

Mina looked between them before smiling and crawling off Draco kissing Severus's cheek. "Night Daddy, Loves you." She crawled back onto Draco's torso, curling back up. He smiled at her again, and she kissed his cheek too. "Night Night Mommy, loves you." Draco nodded as she yawned, wrapping his arms around her protectively.

After Mina was asleep Severus turned to look at Draco. "I do not have greasy hair, and I'm not old, I'm younger than your father."

Draco snorted looking at him before running his fingers through the sleeping Mina's hair. "Only by like two years." Severus rolled his eyes looking at Mina. "Do you think...she actually sees us as her mum and dad?" Severus didn't reply, and Draco didn't wait longer than a moment for an answer. "It's amazing, we don't act like we're good parents. I've acted a brat, I honestly didn't like her when she first came, and now here I am letting her sleep on me. You're an emotionless prick of a teacher, no offense, and here you are, taking care of her. It's...fascinating what someone so young can do. Maybe if we were all young, there wouldn't be so much...darkness...in this lifetime."

Severus looked at his pupil for a moment before laying back down, facing his child and student this time. "Something...bothering you, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco sighed, his hand pausing as it pet Mina's head. " I don't want to be like my dad, but I want to make him proud, ya know? I tried so hard, and I almost believed I was like him, then came this little brat." He smiled in Mina's direction. "She's so adorable."

Severus stared for a long moment then smiled a little. "Go to sleep Mr. Malfoy, you have double potions in the morning, if you're asleep in class I'm giving you another detention." Severus yawned closing his eyes. Draco shook his head, nuzzling down into the pillow, arms still wound protectively around Mina, not really minding if he got a detention. His baby would be there.


	17. Lucius and the Defender of Ears

AN: whoo, still no pitchforks. Good signs out there. Second update tonight. Since...forever ago.

Disclaimer: Mina likes to think she owns her parents, but I know I don't.

In the morning, Severus found two very angelic looking blondes cuddled together and let a smile creep onto his face. He got up, stretching for a moment before leaning over the bed, managing to kiss Mina's head before going into the bathroom to shower. When he came out, he was surprised to see Draco awake, cradling Mina close. He smiled as Draco pressed a kiss to her forehead and cleared his throat, the older blonde looking at him. Draco still seemed to be sleepy as a lazy smile spread across his face.

"G'morning Severus." He laid Mina on the pillows, pulling the blankets up around her and tucking her in. He then crawled out of bed and rubbed his eyes, stretching up onto his tip toes. Severus stared for a moment, not saying anything before walking over and waking Mina. She looked at him and watched as Draco stretched his arms then walked into the bathroom.

"You're next." She giggled, yawning.

"Bwekfastཀ" Severus shook his head picking her up. "Daddyཀ Bwekfast." She looked at him and he stuck her tongue out at her then quickly changed to look dignified and shook his head no. "Please?" Her hands gripped his shoulders as she stared at him.

"No breakfast until after your bath." She pouted, her big blue eyes pleading with him. He sighed and rolled his eyes before kissing her forehead and setting her back on the bed. He looked at her again, her bottom lip quivering, then walked into his classroom.

Mina crossed her arms over her chest, pouting and staring at her feet, wiggling her toes. When Draco walked into the room, towel wrapped around his waist, he stared at her a moment. "What's wrong baby?" Mina looked at him and pouted heavier.

"Daddy won't get Mina bwekfast until aftow Mina's bathཀ" She huffed and Draco laughed, walking over and hugging her. Mina, unaware of what was so funny, pouted and hugged her mommy back. Draco sat her back down, grabbing his clothes from the day before, performing a simple cleaning spell to make them fresh. He patted her head before walking into the bathroom, only to re-emerge a minute later dressed and ready for the day.

"I'll go get you bre–." Severus walked in and handed Mina a plate filled with breakfast food and a medium sized sippy cup he had been handed while in the great hall. Draco stared at him before smiling as he was handed a plate filled with food as well. Severus took a seat in a chair in his room. "Thank you Professor."

Mina laid her things on the bed carefully and situated herself before digging in. Severus watched her before beginning on his own meal. "You're welcome Mr. Malfoy." A ghost of a smile slipped onto his lips and Draco grinned.

"Mommyཀ" Draco looked to Mina, fork in his mouth. She held her sippy cup as if it was the Quidditch cup, a big smile on her face. "It's Apple Juiceཀཀ" Draco smiled, going back to eating as Mina laid on the bed drinking her juice, happy as a child would be on Christmas. After a few seconds she switched back to the eggs Severus had scooped onto her plate. He chuckled as she went back and forth with the two items of her breakfast.

After breakfast, Mina found herself in a warm bath with Draco's hands massaging suds into her hair. Her plastic duck was on a current mission to save the princess of some made up ocean from the drain. Draco smiled to himself listening to her playing as he sat patiently on his knees helping the baby girl. The slamming of one of the doors in Snape's 'home' brought him from his happy place and he stared at the bathroom door. Mina had stopped talking to herself and was now staring wide-eyed at Draco. "Mommy?"

Draco looked down at her and quickly rinsed her hair out as he heard angry talking between severus and the person who had entered. He quickly pulled her out of the tub and dried her curls as she stared worriedly at him. He picked her up in the warm cotton and snuggled her close for comfort as he stepped out of the bathroom. "Draco!"

Lucius Malfoy stood nobly, cane top held in both hands, robes crisp and clean, hair pulled back in a regal looking bow. He stared down his nose at his son, who stood stock still, holding Mina close to him. "Hello father, fancy seeing you here." He shifted Mina who turned to look at Lucius before she started screaming. "Mina! Shhh." He rocked her, receiving a disapproving glance from his father before stopping, letting Mina scream her lungs out.

Severus carefully took Mina from Draco, he dressed her as the two Malfoy's had a one sided stare down. Once she was dressed, she walked back to Draco, hugging onto his leg. Draco resisted the urge to pick her up as she tugged on his robes, his father giving him a look. "Draco, what is _this_?" He gestured towards Mina with his cane and Draco looked down as if just realizing she was there at all.

"Father, this is Mina...she adopted me as her..." He paused looking down at her, trying to find the right word to use. "Parent." He looked back to his father, wishing to fidget, but Malfoy's didn't fidget. '_They don't let adorable little blonde girls call them mommy either.'_ He shook his head to make the thought go away and stared at a spot on the wall near his father's head. Words were aimed at him, and he could hear the angry voice, but not what it was saying.

"Stop yelling at my mommy! I don't like it!" Mina finally let go of Draco covering her ears only to scream louder than she had before. Draco jumped, picking her up quickly, only to find it a bad idea as Mina kept screaming. Even as Severus took her, she wouldn't stop. Lucius, annoyed, left with a goodbye no one heard over the noise. Draco dug in the bag of things given to them for Mina and pulled a Pacifier from the bag. Thanking Merlin for the underestimated age of his darling daughter, he tore it from the cardboard wrapping and placed it in Mina's open mouth. Her lips immediately clamped around it and she stared at it, sucking on it slightly before calming down, tears of panic running down her face.

Severus and Draco both leaned in to kiss her forehead, and as the binky started to fall away, she moved to grab it and lips met at an awkward angle. The two moved away quickly, making Mina's binky fall to the ground. They stared at each other, twin blushes on their faces. Finally, whimpering as Mina twisted and squirmed as she leaned backwards to try to get it brought them back to present and Draco squatted down picking up the defender of ears. He smiled and took it to the bathroom, washed if off and returned it to the still quite shaken toddler.

Mina calmed down a little more and sighed as Severus rocked her a little. He stayed quiet as Draco stared at him. "I'm going to class, see you both in a few hours." Severus just nodded as Draco left the room to get his book bag and things. Mina looked at her daddy, binky still in mouth. He smiled softly and finally kissed her forehead.

"Is daddy's big girl okay now?" Mina slowly nodded and he gave her a small squeeze and set her down. She hurried to the bed and grabbed her stuffed duck, then latched onto Severus's robes as he walked into his classroom to wait for his students. She sat on his lap, sucking on her binky and cuddling her duck while continuing to literally cling to Severus. He didn't mind that too much, what bothered him a lot was her reaction to Lucius. He sighed as the first student walked in and gently petted Mina's head as she stared at the door wearily, her duck surely would be suffocating if it were real.

Severus found it harder to teach with Mina attached to his left leg and continually tried to place her with students to keep her arms occupied as he checked potions. Mina didn't go for it too well and pouted at him everytime he made her let go and he'd sigh and end up with a blonde attachment to his leg again. He found the only time she let go was when Draco picked her up and let her help him and Hermione on their potion.


	18. Mina, McGonagall and Millicent oh my!

AN: w00t, it hasn't been forever yet!!

Disclaimer: Even though Draco, Lucius, Ron and Snape are dead sexy... I don't own Harry Potter.. Rowling does.

"Do you know what a ragroot is?" Draco held Mina protectively against his chest as she picked up a root on the table. Hermione applauded her and smiled and Draco kissed her cheek and chopped it up. He measured it then handed the beaker to Mina. "Alright baby, dump it in." Mina did as she was told and Hermione grinned.

"She's such a smart girl." Draco nodded and Mina looked at him awaiting her next directions, binky delightfully in place. He grinned and listed off the next ingredient. This time Mina took a little time to stare at the items before Hermione eliminated all but two. Mina successfully pulled the right one from the two and Hermione applauded her again. "Such a good girl Mina!" Mina smiled and handed it to Draco who made the necessary preparation and let her throw it into their potion.

"Mommy." Draco looked at her as she took the binky out of her mouth for the first time since the morning. "Mina likes potions." Draco snorted and mussed her hair, looking for the time. He and Hermione finished the potion, letting Mina watch fascinated.

When the bell rang Draco sat her down and gathered his things. "Draco?" He looked at his professor as he stuffed his rather large 'History of Magic' book into his bag. "Can you take her with you?" Draco stopped and stood upright staring at him as if he had multiple heads.

"Severus, I have classes. I understand you have to teach, but there's no way I could keep her completely entertained in my other classes. I myself end up half asleep by the end of 'History of Magic'." Severus smirked before wiping it completely off his face and looking down at Mina. She looked between them, her binky back in her mouth. Draco almost sweeped her into his arms to give her a cuddle before remembering he now only had a few minutes to get across the building and the stairs he needed changed in the next minute. "Severus I have to g–."

"Please?" It was very monotone, but the pout Mina was giving to Severus was enough to make him sigh and cram the rest of his things in his bag. He picked the miniature blonde up.

"You owe me." He jogged out of the room determined not to be late for class. Fortunately, he was able to sprint up the stairs and make it just before they changed. He chuckled breathlessly as he looked at Mina. Her wide eyes were enough to confirm she was not expecting him to run so fast.

When he arrived to transfigurations, Minerva looked at him very confused. He quickly took his seat and the bell rang. He grinned at Mina. "We made it." She grinned back at him and they shared a high-five.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Pansy's voice made Draco do a double take to his left. He almost questioned why she was there before remembering she shared a bench with him.

"Taking care of her, Severus was busy." Professor McGonagall gave the two a look and Draco pulled his book out of his bag while Mina stared at Pansy.

"She looks ridiculous with that thing in her mouth." Pansy opened her book up to their activity and sneered at the toddler. Mina, finding complete entertainment with her binky tried to look at it. When Draco looked at her she was cross-eyed staring down her nose. He chuckled and situated her on his lap and attempted to pay attention.

Mina pointed at random pictures on the page and he'd simply nod, but once he turned the page, her binky fell to his lap as she gasped. "MOMMY!! LOOK!! A kitty!!" Draco smiled nervously as the professor paused in her monologue and looked at the front of the room.

"Sorry, professor. She doesn't know better." He glanced at the bundle of excitement in his lap. "Shhh, it has to stay quiet so we can learn."

Mina nodded and picked her binky up before waving it up towards his face. He sighed and took it from her and held it in his hand making her whine a little. It didn't take too long for Minerva to ask.

"Mr. Malfoy, what's wrong with your child?" Draco sighed as Minerva walked to his desk.

He cursed Severus under his breath. "She dropped her pacifier and I have no way to rinse it off so I didn't give it back to her."Mina looked at Minerva with a heavy pout then looked to her mother. Draco looked back at her then to his professor.

"I'm sorry Mina, your pacifier will have to wait." Minerva patted her on the head and began the lesson again. Much to Mina's dismay.

The day continued this way, Mina getting Draco somehow in trouble because she saw fluffy animals in his textbooks, or she dropped her binky and wanted it back. However, his last period was 'History of Magic', he actually kinda looked forward to interruptions in this class.

His wishes went ungranted. The second the professor began talking, Mina fell asleep. Her bubbly face was pressed against Draco's chest, her little blonde head lolled to the side in slumber. He smiled keeping her comfortable as he started the assignment.

When class was over, he was careful as he took the napping toddler back to Snape. "Draco!!" Draco winced as he heard Millicent Bulstrode and quickly continued towards the potions room. He closed the door behind him, but she followed him in anyway. "Draco!" Mina opened her eyes and stared at the loud intrusion on her sleep and pouted.

"Mommy..." Draco sighed as snickers were heard behind him and gently patted Mina's back.

"It's alright honey." He walked to Snape's office and knocked on the door quietly as Mina laid her head back on his shoulder. He felt her tiny fingers play in his hair as he waited and looked over his other shoulder at Millicent as she stood smirking.

The door opened ominously and Draco stepped in to stare at a Hufflepuff being berated on her bad mark on their potion. Draco walked straight through to Severus's room, positive that his visit was probably gonna start rumors. "Daddy." Mina waved at him as she disappeared through the door. Draco laid her on the bed and smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Have a good nap." Mina grinned and curled up under the blankets and he left just as quietly as he'd entered.

"Mommy huh?" Millicent smirked at him. He scowled not really wanting to see her manly figure before him.

"Excuse me." He brushed past her to go see his girlfriend.

"Pansy's pretty angry with you at the moment." Draco paused but opened the door and left anyway. Pansy was in the hall and looked at him and he smiled sheepishly reaching to hold her around the waist. She moved away and he dropped his arms to his sides.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting to– I didn't plan–...I'm sorry." He sighed and folded his arms not quite sure how he was supposed to handle this situation. Pansy stared at him, a sneer in place. He rolled his eyes as Millicent's jelly-like body stepped out of the room. "You can be mad at me all you want, but it isn't going to change that she's my daughter."

"She's not your real daughter Draco!" Pansy glared at him and he stood taller to defend himself. Millicent moved to between them and Draco sighed exiting quickly towards the great hall.

His book bag was heavy on his shoulders as he sunk onto a bench. He let it fall off his arm by his side and laid his head on the table. He loved his "daughter", but he also loved Pansy– well, at least he thought he loved Pansy. Deciding not to give himself a headache, he opened his bag and pulled out his potions homework. He smiled meekly to himself as he thought of Mina's joy about potions.


	19. Severus, how could you?

AN: yes...this chapter is very short. But for reasons. It leaves you hanging. (Evil laughter) But I'm working on the next one already, so don't worry too much; I needed something to lead up to the reason Mina picked Draco out of everyone as her mother. You'll see soon enough. (Yay plot bunnies)

Disclaimer: ...by now you should know what this is supposed to say... I've run out of witty comments for now...

He started his work before he suddenly remembered Mina's pacifier was still in his pocket. Dropping his quill he jumped up from the bench and sprinted out of the Great Hall. Remembering the fit she had been putting up about it in his classes, he hoped Severus wasn't going to kill him. As he neared the Potions room, he saw Pansy and Millicent strolling down the hall. He furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity but ran into the potions room and produced the pastel colored object. He handed it to Severus who raised an eyebrow. "Pansy has Mina, you told her to watch her for a bit, remember?"

Draco's eyes widened. "No, I didn't Severus, Pansy doesn't even LIKE her!" Both men shared a moment of silence and confusion before Draco dropped the Pacifier and ran in the direction the two girls had gone. Severus, leaving a confused detention student behind, ran after him.


	20. Draco Distressed

AN:...yes... this was mean, and so hard to type. I hate it when bad things happen to children or babies. I have a point to it, don't worry too much.

Disclaimer: Rowlings owns everything but sweet little Mina.

"Mommy tells me not to touch Daddy's potions." Mina stared as Millicent held a bottle near her. She was scared, her pouty expression and wide eyes said so. Pansy was delighted to know she'd have her Draco back in no time.

"Don't worry darling, this one won't hurt you." Millicent uncapped the potion and held it to Mina's lips. Pansy smirked watching the toddler try to squirm away.

"Pansy!! If you hurt her I'll kill you!!" Draco was hurrying down the hallway and Pansy growled beneath her breath.

"Millicent." She signaled the brawn behind her brains to follow her as she plucked Mina off the transfigured chair she had made. She covered Mina's mouth as the toddler tried to call out to her mother and walked further into the dungeons. Finding an empty room, she stepped in, Millicent behind her. They shut the door silently and looked at the toddler in Pansy's arms. "You have one chance to get that all in."

Pansy quickly removed her hand and Mina opened her mouth to scream. A small bit of noise got out before the beaker was shoved into her mouth, it's contents going down her throat making her choke. Once the choking was over, she quickly started to nod off and Pansy smirked placing the toddler in the corner.

"Pansy!!" Draco's voice was desperate as he slid around the corner searching the corridor. Nothing. He started to run further but Severus grabbed his shoulder. He gave Draco a look and the teenager's shoulders slumped. He turned, glancing over his shoulder and walked dejectedly back to the potions room.

Once there he sunk into Severus's chair not even caring what the middle-aged man had to say about it. However, Severus said nothing and looked at his detention student. "You can go." The student left quietly, obviously confused. "Draco, I'm sure she's fine."

"She's my daughter dammit!!" Draco stood up, a sudden feeling of deja vu running through him. "This can't happen to her! Do something!!" His strong emotions found him in his professor's arms beating his chest trying to get him to do something about their missing daughter. He looked like a distressed woman as he calmed down. Something had clicked, and Draco Malfoy had no idea what it was until it suddenly went away. He pushed away from his professor and ran out of the room to the dorms.

Severus stared bewildered and sighed running a hand through his hair. He slowly walked out of his classroom, locked it up with a spell and started towards the dungeons.

Draco, on the other hand, ran to his room, not stopping for anything. Once to the boys' room he kicked the boys out of the room and laid on his bed. Weeping shook throughout his body, and he slowly fell into sleep.


	21. Draco's dream or is it?

AN: ...hopefully it'll start piecing together. I'll explain it once it's all laid out before you, for now, all you need to know is Draco is dreaming, but the events really happened in the past.

Disclaimer: It might be amazing, but I don't own any of it but Mina.

Draco found himself dreaming, and in his dream his hand laid on his swollen belly. He was excited as a man swept him into his strong arms and nuzzled his cheek. "Soon, Esmeralda, soon." He whispered tenderly into his ear, but that wasn't his name. The name seemed familiar enough though, and all that came from his mouth was a happy sigh of content.

The man kissed him, deeply. "Are you excited Alexavier?"

The man chuckled, his body shaking the slightest against Draco. "Of course, why wouldn't I be? A baby girl! Any man would be happy." Draco was happy as he laid there, the man holding him tightly.

It was nighttime, and he could feel the soft silk of a nightgown wrapped gingerly around his porcelain skin. Gentle breezes blew in from french doors leading to a balcony and the lace curtains swayed luxuriously in the moonlight. Stars twinkled outside the window and the man's hand slowly shifted to Draco's belly. He grinned into the pillow as soft kisses were pressed against the back of his neck. "I love you, Esmeralda."

"I know Alexavier, I know." Draco found himself asleep.

In the morning, he was alone and he let a heavy sigh fall from his mouth. It seemed like an everyday occurrence as he pulled himself from bed. He padded across the glossy marble floor and into a grandiose bathroom. The marble was in abundance in this room; the counters, the walls, the floor and the tub. It was gorgeous. He skipped over the mirror and slipped the nightgown off himself.

He walked around the tub and turned the faucet on, carefully setting it to the right temperature before walking back around to a set of stairs that led into it. It was set up like a small pool which he seemed to enjoy very much. It filled quickly and he shut the water off, taking in the soothing warmth of the lapping water.

A few moments later he found himself wading to the other side to a place where it looked like a brick had been removed in the floor. A metal bar blocked it from the rest of the tub keeping it's contents inside. He pulled a bottle of lavender shampoo from the area and dipped his head back into the water. A smile crept to his lips as another body entered the tub and he began massaging the soap into his golden locks.

"Madame." He looked over his elegant shoulder and smiled at his husband. Alexavier's shoulder length black hair shone in the dim lighting as he stalked closer to Draco. His arms wove lovingly about him as he gently ran his hands over the soft flesh of Draco's belly. "I've been thinking of a name."

"Well let's hear it Monsieur." He tilted his head back letting it rest on his lover's shoulder. Stubble scratched against his cheek as his husband gently kissed his shoulder and began rinsing the shampoo from his hair.

"Jasmina JoAnne Reeves." Draco grinned bringing his manicured hand out of the water and placed it in his lovers hair giving him a peck on the lips.

"JoAnne for your mother?" Alexavier nodded. "I love it." Alexavier grinned and the two finished their baths. Draco waded out first, pulling on a black satin robe hung behind the door before walking into their bedroom. He shut the french doors and pulled the curtains closed before pulling on the lovely maternity clothes Alexavier had bought for him.

"Mina." Alexavier walked into the room and he glanced up. "We can call her Mina for short." Draco nodded, grinning as Alexavier's arms wrapped around him again. The teen woke in a state of calm


	22. No Points for Slytherin

AN: ...don't kill me because this took forever .. I love you all ...it's why it's updated and there might be a really long chapter next update, look forward to it! I like the next section...

Disclaimer: pfft, I WISH I owned Harry Potter...but, there's no genies coming to grant that one.

Blaise was standing near the bed, looking as if he were debating on waking him up. He was startled when he saw Draco's silver eyes looking at him. "Supper." Draco simply nodded and sat up, letting his feet drift to the edge of his bed before lightly placing them on the floor. Blaise watched confused as he slowly rose from his bed, stretching his back making various popping noises. "You...alright?" He glanced around the room as if someone was going to pop out and get him for being nicer than his reputation stated.

"I'm fine." Draco smiled, an odd glimmer in his eyes as he walked beside his friend up to the great hall. Severus wasn't at the teacher's table when he entered, and his head swam in confusion and worry before he stifled the feelings and sat down at the end of the Slytherin bench. "Can you...sit by me?" Blaise looked at him a moment, debating on which was more important, his reputation or his best friend then nodded and commanded a few first years to scoot down. Pansy glanced down and stared at her boyfriend and smirked. He'd be back to normal shortly, or at least she hoped.

She kept staring down at him, trying to grab his attention. Draco, however, wouldn't look in her direction for anything. She even tried yelling at a first year for no reason. She was beginning to get flustered, when the potions master burst through the great hall doors making the room fall into silence. "MY DAUGHTER IS MISSING, AND WHOEVER HAS INFORMATION BETTER GIVE IT NOW!" The professor's robes were covered in dust from the untouched places of the dungeons, his hair mussed from the past few hours of running his hands frantically through the ebony locks. Draco looked at him, a little relieved.

Millicent and Pansy looked at each other, twin smirks on their faces. The professor swivelled on his heel and marched to the Slytherin table. He stood at the head of the table, glaring down at every one at the table except Draco at the end. They all stared back at him as if he were insane; except for Pansy.

"Miss Parkinson, I bid you speak now before I disgrace myself and each and every one of your housemates." Pansy gave him a small, polite smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about professor." She took a drink of her pumpkin juice and Severus grit his teeth.

"50 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins stared at him, Pansy almost choking on her juice, not having guessed he'd take points away from them. They were actually winning this year. Her house mates looked at her furiously. Even Millicent's eyes were on her, still, she said nothing. "100 POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN." More emeralds returned to the top of the hourglass, the professors at the head table staring wide eyed at the enraged potions master. "I'll keep going if you want! Until there's none left! I'd like to see how NOBLE you look then Miss Parkinson!"

The hostility in the air thickened and Albus quickly stood up. "Severus. Enough!" Snape turned sharply, glaring at him before nodding in defeat and glancing at his hourglass.

"358 Points from Slytherin." The rest of the emeralds returned to the top of the hourglass leaving it empty. He glanced at the rest of the teachers. "No points shall be rewarded to Slytherin until this is completely settled." He took his seat for dinner, the student body gazing upon Slytherin table as they all glared down one small girl with black hair.


	23. Or Tar and Feather Her

AN: see, long chapter... enjoy it 

Disclaimer: ...it's the 23rd chapter, you should know this by now 

At the end of dinner, Severus found himself with four teenagers as he returned to his potions room. "Professor, you know who did it?" 

"Pansy did it." Draco looked at Hermione. She looked at him and nodded before sighing, already missing Snape's blonde attachment. 

"You're all welcome to stay down here, but no one sleeps in my bed." Severus unlocked his room, walking in finally letting his shoulders slump as he thought of all the possible places to hide a toddler without killing her.

"Severus... everything will be okay." Draco laid his hands on his professor's shoulders in comfort as Harry and Ron slid into the front row bench.

"Yeah, we'll help ya look." Ron offered a smile, making the professor appreciate him for the first time in the teenager's life. Harry nodded and the two boys slowly started to plot, oddly enough reminding Snape of James, and Sirius; but not in a bad light. Hermione threw in tidbits here and there and Draco joined the conversation sooner or later. 

Severus sat in his chair at his desk and listened for a while before yawning. "Well, as fun as this has been." The teenagers stopped and looked at their professor. "I think it's bedtime, me and Draco have had an exhausting day since her kidnap, and you all need your sleep if you're going to man the dungeons tomorrow in Harry's invisibility cloak...or soak Pansy in whatever... or tar and feather her." A small bit of chuckling erupted from the group of teens and he led them into his room and transfigured them some cots, blankets and pillows.

"Severus...I know you said no one could sleep in your bed...but–." Draco stared at Severus until he stopped mid step and turned to look at him. His eyes held emotion no one had construed he had ever had.

"For you Mr. Malfoy, I suppose you may." Draco smiled and summoned his night robes then changed in the bathroom when Hermione came out. He was surprised to see Severus peel back the blankets and lightly tuck him in before going to the bathroom to change into his own night clothes. Once everyone was settled, Severus surprised everyone by kneeling down and saying a gentle prayer on behalf of his little angel. He then proceeded to crawl into bed and magically extinguished the candles in his chambers.

Harry fell asleep first, and everyone else followed, letting their worries become nothing but little specks in the back of their minds to the sound of his soft snoring. A dream flickered behind Severus's eyelids after a few moments, a man staring upon his wife with wonder.

–Dream–

"Esmeralda?" The blonde woman turned towards him, her hands steadying herself against the marble sink in their bathroom. He was so tired, his arms ached and his brain was numb from the day's events. Esmeralda looked at him with hope but the expression on his face made hers become less cheerful and tears slid along the bridge of her nose. "We'll find her, do not cry my rose." He walked closer, pulling her close. "Do not cry."

"Jasmina is out there alone and you can tell me not to cry!" She beat his chest almost savagely and gave up once she realized he was just taking it. He didn't have the energy to move or protest. She knew it was his daughter too, he was in pain just as much as she was. She sobbed into his chest, letting her perfect nose bury itself in the fabric of his silk shirt.

"Let's rest, they are looking for her still. We will need energy tomorrow." He didn't know if they'd ever find his baby, but it would do him no good not to sleep. His mind would need to be alert for the next day, and his wife would need to repair her morale. They'd need all the hope and prayers they could receive.

–End Dream–

Severus awoke early in the morning, his mind whirring into thought. He glanced at Draco and suddenly it all made sense to him. He gently ran his fingers through the boys hair, careful not to stir him then got up. It would be a long day and he had many things to explain later. He took a quick shower and got dressed, working as diligently as he could without waking anyone up. He hurried from the room and towards the dungeons.

Silver eyes opened once the door was closed and Draco sighed fixing his hair before attempting to drift back to sleep. It didn't bother him until he thought it over, his teacher had just done something semi-intimate to him. He blushed realizing he hadn't minded as much as he should then sat up, mulling it over in his mind. The wind blew outside and through the window towards the ceiling and he looked up. _'Esmeralda'_ He blinked then stared a moment longer before glancing at his hands. He'd wait patiently for his professor to come back.

Severus ran down the dungeon hallways like a wild animal. Every noise made him swivel the slightest and investigate, every silence made him curious enough to stop and ponder. He looked at the dust vigorously to see if it had been disturbed, examined doors to see if any smudges were left upon the handles, any fingers had laid upon them besides his own sweaty palms. Finally he found one and entered it cautiously, wand ready to disarm any wards against him. Nothing went off and he tucked it into his pocket.

"Mina?" The whole room seemed to somehow be out of place, or part of a dream. Realistically, he thought it could only mean hope. He was in the right place, on the right trail. He looked under abandoned desks and checked behind nostalgic texts piled in the back. He looked in cabinets and drawers, and checked the black board for hidden passages. Once he thought his search was over, he stumbled upon a loose brick in the floor. He studied it then stood up wearily, already losing hope for the day. Then it happened, something moved in the hallway. "Mina?!"

Running into the hall, he followed the footsteps. It was too fast to be his darling daughter, but it was worth his chances. When he started catching up with the shadow in front of him, a loud noise let him know it had somehow apparated out of the passage. He stopped running and sighed heavily, starting back through the dungeons.

Lucius Malfoy returned home dirtier than he had planned. The Parkinson girls parents would definitely hear from him and he hoped they would definitely punish her. Actually, it was almost fact, they would punish her. Lucius Malfoy contacting them would be enough intimidation. He sighed staring at the infant in his arms. Whoever had been chasing him had almost made him hurt his other leg. They were lucky he didn't know who they were. He plopped the infant on the couch, secure in the fact she wouldn't wake up.

He had to rid himself of the blonde cherub before his son got home. Pansy had made the mistake of instructing him to do so. She learned quickly not to boss Lucius around. The Holidays were in a week, and he was sure his son would not be pleasant at all. He pulled a glass from his wife's China cabinet and looked it over before getting two ice cubes and dropping them in. He poured himself some brandy then sat down on the sofa opposite the one she was resting on. He drank leisurely for a few moments before standing back up and sneering at the sleeping toddler. He then proceeded to his room to wake his darling Narcissa.

Narcissa didn't take too long getting out of bed and ready for her day. She did a considerable less primping then left their room while Lucius wrote a letter to the dark lord on the condition of the Hogwarts dungeons. He figured maybe they could use it if he could apparate in and out of it.

Narcissa smiled at her husband's humbleness before starting towards the dining room to get the elves started on breakfast. She paused as she passed their sitting room and turned to stare at the mess of dirty blonde curls on her couch. Her ruby lips pressed into a fine line as she studied the toddler, her perfect hands wringing around each other as she thought. Her ringlets bounced as she walked towards the infant, then gently nudged it. She looked around, half expecting one of her sisters to pop out and reveal the origin of the stolen child, but nothing happened.

She picked up the baby girl and held her at arms length. A quick examination showed nothing wrong with her, but something seemed odd about her. She turned the child then it hit her, she had her son's nose. She snorted to herself in amusement, half tempted to kick the child out for it's resemblance to her husband's family.

"Lucius, what is this?" Lucius paused as he exited the hallway and stared at his wife. He rolled his eyes as she set Mina back down on the couch.

"A child, do you think your sister will want it? We can send it to her for Christmas." Narcissa looked at him seriously before breaking out into a giggle. "We can even give her a little tag and bow." His wife cackled a little before calming.

"Now Lucius, where'd you steal her from? You should return her." Narcissa looked at him seriously, the warm senses of motherhood returning to her features. She could only guess how she would feel if Draco had been taken from her.

Lucius bit his tongue from saying 'our son' and just stared at her before going into the dining room. She followed curiously, not asking questions. She sat in her chair and continued on as if she had never laid eyes on the mess on the couch. "How did you sleep Narcissa?"

"Very well, thank you." She smiled, her ruby lips parting enough to show her pearly white teeth. Her unblemished, porcelain skin shimmered in the soft light of the chandelier and all Lucius could think of was how perfect she was.

"Mommy!" Narcissa jumped at the loud wail coming from the sitting room and Lucius stood up sneering. "Daddy!" A sharp screech made him pause at the door. Silence ran through the house then, no sniffles and Lucius curiously poked his head out of the door. 

"My Lord, what a surprise." Lucius stared at the dark lord holding the child's head in his pale hand. Her jaw was slack and he wondered for a brief moment if he'd killed the small thing. Then her jaw snapped shut and her wide eyes blinked almost mechanically. "I was not aware you were stopping in, let me set you a place at the table–."

"That is not necessary Lucius." Voldemort's voice was raspy as he turned to look at the senior Malfoy. "I will take this off your hands though." His face revealed the glimmer of revenge and Lucius gave no indication of his objection. The dark lord disappeared with Mina tucked in his arm.


End file.
